


One Night in Osaka

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: About Jibeom and Jaehyun's one eventful night in Osaka





	One Night in Osaka

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm a new writer and English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> \- Inspired by Jaehyun's legendary photo

Fighting was not an unusual thing for Jibeom and Jaehyun. There was an unpleasant misunderstanding when they met for the first time during high school, and since then, they had this ‘enemy but friend’ relationship. Jibeom thought Jaehyun was a petty boy who always thought his jokes as insults and he knew Jaehyun hated his gut.

He didn’t remember how it started, but fighting with Jaehyun had became his favorite routine, one of his motivation to go to school. He kind of like how Jaehyun’s attention was solely for him even though all the boy did was only spitting fire towards him. He found annoyed Jaehyun was cute.

It was all full of fun until Son Youngtaek came into the picture. Jaehyun and the new student immediately clicked and became attached in the hips. A few days later, Jibeom realized he had lost something precious.

Jaehyun hung out with Youngtaek almost all the time. They spent good times, talking and laughing together, leaving him watching miserably from afar. Jibeom had a lot of friends, but he felt like there’s something missing. It took him a week until he realized that he’s probably jealous and in love. Jaehyun suddenly looked glowing, especially after he grew his hair and dyed it dark brown. Jaehyun’s voice suddenly sounded so melodious he wanted to keep listening to it. He missed Jaehyun’s eyes on him, missed his presence beside him. 

Jibeom kept on teasing Jaehyun so that the boy could look at him. He got Jaehyun’s attention, but he became greedy and he wanted Jaehyun to smile and laugh to him too, not just sending him an annoyed face.

After five agonizing months, he finally cornered Jaehyun after school. His palms were sweaty and he stammered. He knew his confession could ruin everything if Jaehyun rejected him, but he can’t stand it anymore. He wanted to take a risk. In that winter noon, he confessed.

“I like you. Be mine,” He said shortly and immediately cringed inside at the straightforwardness. 

Jaehyun’s face turned red and body turned rigid. The short silence was awkward, but then Jaehyun laughed. A forced one.

“You? Like me? Nice joke, Jibeom. It’s very funny.”

“What? I’m not joking!”

Jibeom was taken aback. He might have pulled a lot of prank towards Jaehyun, but how can Jaehyun think he’s lying? Didn’t he see his nervousness? Didn’t he hear his loud heartbeat? Had he been too overboard pranking Jaehyun that they boy didn’t believe him at all? He suddenly felt stupid. How could Jaehyun like him if he annoyed him all the time?

“I really like you,” He said weakly, shoulders slumping in resignation. He slowly starting to accept the truth that Jaehyun can’t possibly like him. Maybe he really had bothered Jaehyun too much. “I’m telling you the truth.”

“If you like me, why did you tease me a lot? You always disturb me, imitating my voice, making fun of me. Why?” The boy asked after a few seconds of silence.

He was speechless for a while, not sure what to say. It would be embarrassing to admit, but he decided he should go all out for this confession, even if it failed. 

“Because I want you to notice me,” He mumbled, feeling his ears became so hot. “I know we didn’t have a good start. I don’t know when it started, but I started to like you. I teased you because that way I can have a chance to talk to you, because that way you can see me.. And.. you look cute when you’re angry.”

Jibeom didn’t expect Jaehyun to laugh, although his laughter seemed strained and nervous.

“Stupid,” Jaehyun laughed breathlessly. “So stupid.”

That time, he didn’t mind at all that Jaehyun called him stupid. Jaehyun was looking at anywhere but at him and Jibeom became impatient.

“So.. Can you give me an answer please? I’m dying here.”

_Please say yes_

“Bong.”

He reached out his hand, but Jaehyun flinched and stepped back. He could feel his heart dropped. Jaehyun was bowing his head and suddenly his hands were busy fiddling the strap of his bag.

Every second felt like a struggle.

“Do you mean it?” Jaehyun hesitantly asked. “Do you promise this is not a prank?”

“I swear, I’m dead serious about this. I promise you can throw my nintendo away if I’m lying,” He said exasperatedly. “I don’t want to burden you with this. I just want you to know that I really like you. I hope you feel the same, but even if you don’t.. It’s ok too.. Nothing will change. I know I annoyed you a lot. But I consider you as my dear friend, and it won’t change even if you reject-“

“Ok.”

The sound was so faint. He couldn’t see Jaehyun’s lips because the boy was bowing his head, but he couldn’t be wrong. He didn’t think he’s hallucinating as well. It’s Jaehyun’s voice..

Suddenly felt energized, he asked again, firmer and more excited his time.

“Ok? Did you say ok? So is it a yes?” He tilted his head to the side, hoping to catch Jaehyun’s expression but failed. Jaehyun kept on trying to avoid his eyes. “Yes? Did you say yes?”

“Bong, tell me, is that a yes?” He grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulder when he didn’t get an answer and shook the boy gently.

Jaehyun finally looked up. His face was still red but it was evident that he was trying to hold his smile.

“It’s a yes, aish!” Jaehyun snapped before looking away in embarrassment.

He could feel a heavy rock lifted from his shoulders. He could sense a great feeling overflowed within him. He didn’t think he could smile wider than this. 

He hugged Jaehyun and felt the boy returned his hug awkwardly.

“Thank you for giving me a chance. I’ll be good, promise.”

“You better be, or I’ll kick you ass,” He heard Jaehyun’s muffled reply. Although Jaehyun was threatening him, Jibeom could tell Jaehyun was smiling.

“I swear I must be the happiest man on earth right now.”

Jaehyun laughed an airy laugh while muttering ‘so mushy’. He was in cloud nine, when suddenly something crossed in his mind. He pulled away, face turned serious. Jaehyun look at him in confusion.

“Since you are mine, don’t be too close with Youngtaek anymore, okay?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, looking slightly offended. “Why? He’s my friend! And as if you’re not sticking to the hips with Joochan..”

Instead of defending himself, Jibeom’s eyes lit up at the sudden realization. “Are you possibly jealous?”

This time, Jaehyun frowned and pushed Jibeom lightly on his chest. “Forget it, it’s pointless to talk with you anyway.”

Jaehyun was about to leave and Jibeom grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving. He cannot leave it like that. He still haven’t scored a date yet.

“I’m jealous,” He admitted. “I’m so jealous of Youngtaek because you’re always with him. You always looks so happy when you’re with him. I’m jealous. I want your smile and your laughter too. I want you to be happy because of me too.”

Jaehyun looked completely taken aback with his sudden confession, but he could see the blush on Jaehyun’s chubby cheeks, and the smile he’d been holding was blinding.

“You are really, really something Jibeom-ah.”

Jaehyun didn’t blatantly he agreed but he knew it’s a deal. Jaehyun was his and Youngtaek can find other friend to cling on.

*****

They were just walking around Dotonburi during one of their vacation days in Japan, discussing what to eat for dinner. There were ramen and sushi restaurants standing side by side in front of them. He wanted sushi but Jaehyun wanted ramen. It led into argument, and he ended up snapped to his boyfriend.

“Fine! Eat what you want! Stop making a fuss it’s so annoying.”

Jaehyun immediately went quiet and Jibeom suddenly felt tremendously guilty. He wasn’t one who easily got angry. But it was late. He’s tired, and he’d been craving for sushi. He saw the shock on Jaehyun’s face morphed into resignation.

“It’s ok, we can-“

“Let’s just eat ramen,” He quickly cut Jaehyun off and walked towards a ramen restaurant. He didn’t want to debate anymore. And maybe he’s too prideful. As much as he wanted to apologize for raising his voice over such simple matter, ‘sorry’ didn’t want to come out from his mouth.

Dinner was awkward and quiet. The ramen was nice and he actually enjoyed it. As he chewed, thought running in his mind, and suddenly he remember how Jaehyun can’t eat seafood. How thoughtless he was! How can he forget that simple yet important matter?

From the corner of his eyes, Jaehyun was slurping his noodle quietly, looking at his ramen bowl like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jaehyun looked like a kicked puppy and he’s so weak for it. If only he’s not selfish and just gave in when Jaehyun said he wanted ramen, they would be eating ramen happily right now. Sushi was nothing as long as she can see Jaehyun’s sparkling eyes and laughter. He wanted to kick himself.

Jaehyun wasn’t angry, he knew that. The older boy quietly waited for him paying for the food, and followed his steps. It made him more guilty than ever. The walk back to the hotel was quiet too. He could sense strange aura from Jaehyun. It’s funny, angry Jaehyun meant he’s in trouble, but he’s used to it. It’s been almost 7 years since they’re together. He knows how to deal with Jaehyun’s anger. There were many fights even more severe than this. He knew their relationship was stronger than those fights. But Jaehyun emitted sadness and resignation aura this time, and he didn’t really know how to deal with it.

“Look… I’m sorry.”

Finally the words came out from his mouth. They’re reaching hotel area and the street was rather empty. He thought it’s a perfect time to apologize.

“I..I shouldn’t snap at you. I was just..” He ruffled his hair. Why did apologizing so difficult? He actually didn’t have any excuse. “I was selfish, I should think about you more. Forget the sushi. The ramen was nice, you made a good choice. I actually think I can eat 1 more serv-“

He stopped when suddenly Jaehyun halted his step. He stopped as well.

“What’s wrong?” 

Jaehyun still bowed his head when he muttered, “You should head back first, I need to go somewhere.”

“Where do you want to go? Let’s go together.”

Jaehyun shook his head and finally he saw the boys eyes. Under the dim light, he could see Jaehyun’s wet eyes and he started to get worried.

“I can go alone. Go back to the room and take shower,” Jaehyun said as he turned his body to the direction opposite of hotel.

In panic, Jibeom held his boyfriend’s hand, “Seriously, let me come with you. It’s late, we better go together.”

“I won’t be long,” Jaehyun said firmer this time, and he knew there’s no point of arguing. Jaehyun can be stubborn, and after what happened before, he thought he shouldn’t annoy Jaehyun more.

“Will you be alright? Promise me you’ll come back soon?” He squeezed Jaehyun’s hand as if asking for assurance. This time, Jaehyun showed a small smile, which eased him a bit.

“See you later.”

He watched Jaehyun’s back as the boy walked away. He had an urge to follow Jaehyun quietly, but he decided against it. Instead, he stayed there, until Jaehyun disappeared from his sight. He exhaled tiredly and walked slowly back to the hotel.

When he finished taking shower and Jaehyun hadn’t returned yet, Jibeom sarted to get panic again. He paced in the hotel room restlessly for a few minutes, before finally he changed clothes, ready to search for Jaehyun. But right before he wore his socks, the door clicked open.

Jaehyun blinked confusedly from the door. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I.. I was going to look for you. It took you so long to come back, I’m worried,” He blabbered before noticing the plastic bag in Jaehyun’s hand. “What’s that? Did you buy something?”

Jaehyun didn’t reply but he put the plastic bag on the table and began to take out its content. 

He almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a takeout box of sushi on the table. From the logo in the container, it seems like Jaehyun bought it from the store beside the ramen shop. He imagined a timid Jaehyun who was unfamiliar with Japan and can’t speak japanese , went out alone just to buy a box of sushi for him.

“I’m sorry, Jibeom, I should have known how much you want to have sushi. It’s not much, and I’m not sure which one you would like to eat,” Jaehyun gestured to the sushi. “We can go there again to have lunch tomorrow if you want.”

“Stupid, you’re so stupid,” He mumbled and without any other words took Jaehyun to his embrace. “I’m the one who should say sorry you know. I should be more considerate. It was a long walk too. You must be tired. You shouldn’t have to, Jaehyun-ah. You shouldn’t have.”

When he let his boyfriend go, he noticed the sad smile on Jaehyun’s face.

“I should be sorry too,” Jaehyun said. “I know you like sushi so much. I should just come along with you. As I think about it, it’s you who always give in for me. I should learn to eat seafood too since you like it a lot so we can enjoy seafood together next time. We can go to eat seafood tomorrow but can we take it slow? How about the grilled one for starter? Why are you laughing?”

Jibeom can’t help to laugh. Jaehyun was so cute when he’s blabbering. He’s also felt touched and happy at the same time because Jaehyun implicitly said he loves him to the point he’s willing to sacrifice for him.

“As much I love seafood, I won’t force you to eat it too, you know. You don’t have to change anything. That’s the point of a couple right? Different, but understanding each other, accepting each other’s weakness, always giving happiness instead of waiting for it. It’s just food, Jaehyun-ah. It’s not a big deal at all.”

“Jibeom-ah”

He cupped Jaehyun’s face, feeling the chubby cheeks and can’t help to squeeze it, earning protest from the other.

“Ouch,” Jaehyun grumbled while rubbing his cheeks. “Why did you squeeze so hard?”

“Thank you Jaehyun-ah.”

Jaehyun’s expression turned soft. They both exchanged smiles , and both know they’re okay now.

****

Jaehyun ended up watching his boyfriend savoring the sushi. Jibeom told him to take shower first, but the older one insisted that he wanted to watch Jibeom eat.

The sushi was delicious and Jibeom took no longer than 10 minutes to finish them all.

“This is the best, seriously,” Jibeom leaned back on the chair, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction after swallowing the last piece of sushi. “But I’m so full I don’t think I can move.”

He expected a playful remark from his boyfriend, but there was none. He glanced at Jaehyun, and the sight that welcomed him was breathtaking he felt suddenly his breath stopped.

Jaehyun was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, leaning his back to the wall. His hands are lazily rested on top on his lap, and his head lolled to the side, accentuated his long neck. But what made it breathtaking was the soft stare Jaehyun gave him and the small smile painted on his face. Jaehyun was looking at him like he’s the only person in this world, full of fondness.. Full of love..

Suddenly his stomach didn’t feel full anymore. Like being hypnotized, he crawled to the bed towards his boyfriend. They didn’t break their eye contact even for a second. Jaehyun didn’t move an inch, like he’s expected Jibeom action. When he’s right in front of Jaehyun, wordlessly, he put his weight on his knees, placing one hand on Jaehyun’s nape and the other one cradling behind of Jaehyun’s head so his head won’t bump into the wall.

Their kiss was slow and sweet. Jibeom was amazed that every time they kiss, he’ll feel the same overwhelming sensation like when they had their first kiss. There was a bubbling feeling inside his chest that felt like it’s going to burst out. His stomach felt funny like it’s flipping around, and his mind was blank aside from thinking about Jaehyun. He felt Jaehyun circled his hand around his neck and brought their body closer. 

The sweet kiss slowly escalated into a full making out session. Everything had become fuzzy. All he could think was their tongue tangled with each other. No one was trying to dominate. They’re just trying to feel each other, expressing their fondness to each other, something that couldn’t be expressed with words.

When they finally pulled off, Jibeom cradled Jaehyun’s cheek, his thumb softly rubbing the smooth skin.

“You’re so beautiful. I don’t know how many times I said this and I don’t think I won’t grow tired of saying this. But.. I’m really lucky to have you.”

Looked like his words had hit Jaehyun’s heart. The boy looked so overwhelmed as he felt Jaehyun’s hand on his cheeks too.

“I should be the one who say that, you know. You’ve done so much for me, I’ve never giving you back in equal amount. I don’t think I’ll never be able to return as much as give me. Thank you for everything.”

Jibeom grinned. Jaehyun was usually shy and never say this kind of thing. He loved this side of Jaehyun.

“Sometimes I wonder why you like me. You’re like the popular guy at school, you have a lot of friends, girls were fawning over you,” Jaehyun continued talking, suddenly feeling like pouring his heart out. “You’re a nice boy, Jibeom-ah. And you’re handsome and smart and likeable. What did you see in me? I really thought you hated me because you kept on teasing me. I was so devastated. You had no idea how happy I was when you confessed to me. I really couldn’t believe it. But even so.. There are times when I’m afraid you’ll get bored at me and find better person, who suits you more..”

Jibeom’s smile faltered at his boyfriend’s sudden confession. Although they had been together for 7 years, all this information was new to him. He didn’t have any idea Jaehyun thought that way. It’s ridiculous. Jaehyun’s voice started to quiver as if he’s trying to hold his emotion down.

“I’m trying to be good. But there are lots of time I just can’t help myself. You’re always so nice to me. I’m touched and thankful, but I also afraid.. Every time we fight, will you finally realize that I’m annoying and throw me away.. And you’re a very kind man, I’m afraid you keep me around because you’re afraid to hurt me.”

“Silly,” Jibeom pinched the cheek softly and pulled away, and finding more comfortable position. He held both of Jaehyun’s hands as if trying to transfer his feeling.

“You would have no idea how I feel about you. I initially thought you’re someone who had bad humor, but the more I know about you, how kind you are, how innocent you are, how you easily believe in others. You are always so sincere to the point I feel angry when people betray your kindness. You care about your friends, you rarely got angry, even when a senior spilled cola all over your uniform. I feel like I want to protect you. You’re such amazing person, Bong Jaehyun. You don’t need to standout among others for me to like you. You don’t have to be perfect to make me fall for you. I like you because it’s you, your good point, your flaw, I like it all. I want to accept it all. I know how I feel, I don’t think I will get bored of you. We’ve been together for 7 years, never once I feel bored. You make my days better in every way, I’m thankful for it,” He smiled when he saw Jaehyun’s eyes became watery. “Thank you for staying with me.”

Jaehyun hit his shoulder and laughed while rubbing his wet eyes. “Who knows you can be a sweet talker like this.”

“It’s because your skull is so thick I need to say that to convince you,” Jibeom joked, trying to ease the mood. “Does it work? Do you trust me now?”

“I do believe you,” Jaehyun pouted. “But I was seriously feel insecure when girls hitting on you. I want to tell them to back off, but that would be to harsh.”

Jibeom laughed. “Then you should know how I felt when you posted that photo of yours in that blue sweater in twitter and got so many likes and people hitting on you. I want to tell those people to back off and announce that you’re mine.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “Wait.. Is that why you spammed me with our photos during our dates?”

“Yes,” Jibeom declared proudly.

Jaehyun laughed loudly this time. His body shook as he laugh. “Crazy! I can’t believe you did that.”

Jibeom grinned smugly and Jaehyun suddenly felt the need to erase the smugness on Jibeom’s face.

“You know, I should have accepted Youngtaek’s love. He’s kind, but not narcisstic like you. He’s handsome and clever. Plus he’s not jealous type.”

Jaehyun grinned when Jibeom’s expression darkened.

“Ya Bong Jaehyun, just a minute ago you declared your love to me and said you’re afraid to lose me. What is this huh?”

Jibeom lunged forward, tackling Jaehyun to the bed. 

“Jibeom stop! It tickles!” Jaehyun screamed while laughing hysterically. 

“Take your words back, Bong!” 

“Okay okay, I was joking!” Jaehyun said breathlessly. His cheeks and stomach started to hurt because too much laughing. 

“Say you only love me,” Jibeom demanded without stopping his attack. Jaehyun was wriggling harshly under him and laughed so hard. Jaehyun’s cute laughter made Jibeom laughed too.

“I only love you, Kim Ji-BEOM!” The last syllable was shouted in high pitch as Jibeom tickled his ticklish point.

Feeling satisfied, Jibeom straightened his back, grinning at Jaehyun’s debauched form.

“It’s not that hard to say right?” 

They were both breathless but happy smile decorated their faces. 

“Say you only love me too,” Jaehyun shot back, and Jibeom didn’t have slightest hesitation to comply.

“I loved, I love and I will love the one and only Bong Jaehyun, and no one else.”

Jaehyun’s only reaction was to pull Jibeom’s shirt and kissed him senseless. It surprised Jibeom, but it’s not like he mind.

“I think I can taste raw fish from your mouth,” Jaehyun said after they pulled away. “It’s actually not that bad.”

Jibeom’s eyes sparkled. “Really? Is that mean you’ll try raw fish? Tomorrow?”

Jaehyun sent him a lazy look that made Jibeom’s heart throbbed. The gaze was kind of filtry, and he immediately knew that Jaehyun was tired and sleepy. He became crazy and daring when he’s tired.

“I’ll try it,” Jaehyun’s lips curled dangerously. “only if you feed me with your mouth.”

*****

“Jibeom-ah, where’s my shopping bag? The black color one, I asked you to hold it when I went to the toilet.”

“That…”

“Where is it?”

“I’m.. afraid I left it somewhere.”

“Yah Kim Jibeom!”

“Sorry, Jaehyun-ah.”

“Yah! Where are you going! Kim Jibeom nawa!!”


End file.
